A Bewitching and Dangerous Moon
by Dark Priestess225
Summary: Two years afer the death of Light Yagami, Mizuki, another bright senior finds Ryuk's Death Note. How will temptation rule over Mizuki? and what does fate hold for Ryuk and his new associate.
1. Sick Joke

**A personal note: death is coming, on very swift wings. Anyways, all characters, plots, settings, and etc., belong to their original owners, except for my OC, so please enjoy. Once again, voice your opinion.**

Silence, silence so thick, you could cut it with a knife. A pin falling to the floor would break it. This is what really got under young Mizuki's skin.

_Its way to quiet to be a school hall after class, somethings not right, a second ago; it was loud as if all hell had broken loose. _Mizuki thought to her self, _And where has everyone gone? What the hell happened?_

As if some one read her mind, a boy sprinted past yelling, "He's dead, a boy's been killed!"

_A boy, dead; how? _Mizuki asked her self.

She looked outside, trying to think; and she saw it, a note book floating down. The sun hit the words written on the front, Death Note; then it fell to the ground. Did anyone else see that, where'd it come from; where all questions that raced through Mizuki's mind as she sprinted down to the area where the notebook landed.

_Damn school uniform, its so hard to run fast in a skirt!_ Mizuki screamed as her black hair fell in her face, blocking her silver eyes.

After a few minutes of running, she made it outside and found the notebook. Looking around she picked it up.

"Death Note? What kind of sick joke?" she asked under her breath, "I can't believe I'm considering this."

Mizuki put the Death Note in her bag and left school grounds, heading for home.

_A Death Note, as in a note that'll cause death. Come on, its ridiculous and highly unlikely; but why am I so compelled to try it out as soon as I get home?_ Mizuki thought, walking with her head down slightly, _But, there are surprises in life, but I shouldn't gamble the life of an innocent person just in case its real, maybe some petty criminal, or...no I wouldn't do that; I won't gamble human lives!_

Mizuki stopped, she'd made it to her house without realizing it.

"I need to pull my head out of the clouds," she said, walking into her home slapping on a smile, "besides, I don't have time for such nonsense anyways,"


	2. Experiment

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mizuki muttered to herself.

Sh was siting at her desk, trying to think of who to write in the Death Note; she thought of doing a criminal, but which one.

"Arg, this is so ridiculous!" Mizuki roared.

"Mizuki, dinner!" her step-mother called from down stairs.

"Coming Ayame," she replied, she never called her mom.

Mizuki stood and put the Death Note away. _Ayame kill me if she saw that._

"So, how was school?" Ayame asked, not knowing how to handle her step daughter.

"All good, nothing out of the ordinary,"

"What about that boy who died? It was all over the news,"

"I left before that happened," Mizuki lied.

"Ohhhh, wait I think its on now," Ayame said, inclining her neck to see the TV in the living room.

Sure enough, a broadcast of the sight was being shown. The boy was shot by another student who was insane, and pissed at the boy for harassing him.

"That's so sad," Ayame empathized.

"Yes, yes it is," Mizuki said, out of it.

_The instructions said name and face, they had to have a witness. _Mizuki thought, she'd finally found her victim.

The broadcast did show a picture and a name, surprisingly, it was a kid in her class. He had a frail appearance, and she always saw him sulking in a corner, Mizuki never took him as the murderous type.

"Is he in juvi?" Mizuki asked.

"No they said earlier he was being trialled as an adult, pity isn't it; he threw his whole life away," Ayame replied.

_Hmm, maybe he won't have to suffer for much longer, he must feel guilty; its probably tearing him apart. _Mizuki thought, finishing her meal.

"Thanks Ayame it as delicious,"

"Anytime Mizuki, dear"

Mizuki shut her bedroom door and locked it. "This is insane,"

She pulled the Death Note out and wrote down the shooters name down picturing his face clearly, then wrote: hangs self.

"Suicide, that way; it won't look suspicious, seventeen year old don't die of heart attack," Mizuki said to herself, "Now we wait for morning news, its bound to show up."

She stood and plopped down on her bed.

_If this thing is real, won't I become a murderer? No, its not real, it can't be. But what if it is?_


	3. Life's Little Surprises

Mizuki was doubling over the toilet, puking her guts out. The Death Note was real, she killed a boy! How could she use that thing; and what was worse, it was an experiment! She pulled her self up, feeling week and nauseated. Mizuki, pulled her black hair out of her face which was doused in a cold sweat.

"Damn it!" Mizuki sobbed, tears trailing down her face.

She looked in the mirror, she was paler than usual, and looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Mizuki, are you feeling alright?" Ayame asked, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll live, must have eaten something rotten," Mizuki replied, voice cracked.

"Do you want to stay home from school?"

"No, I'll be fine; in fact, I feel better already!" Mizuki called back, trying to sound happy.

"Alright, well I have to leave for work, I'll see you tonight, hopefully," Ayame replied.

"Alright," she replied.

Mizuki waited until she heard Ayame shut the front door. Then she came out herself and sprinted to her room.

_I've got to get rid of that thing!_ She thought urgently, yanking open her desk drawer.

Mizuki was about to trash it, when a new thought entered her mind. _Wait, it was only a criminal, he deserved it. Maybe, I should keep it; might come in handy sometime. _Mizuki then placed the Death Note in her bag and dressed as quickly as possible for school. _It can't be that bad, as long as they aren't innocent, writing names in it, might actually help a little._ Mizuki couldn't believe she thought that, but soon, th idea settled in, and it seemed logical.

Classes dragged on forever again, and Mizuki was reading the instructions to the Death Note, glad she had a seat in the back.

_Shinigami, what the hell? _Mizuki thought after reading one instruction.

"Thats it for today I want the report on my desk Monday morning..." the teacher called.

Mizuki closed the Death Note so the front wasn't visible to anyone else, and returned it to her bag. Walking home, she kept pondering different instructions from the Note. Again she nearly passed her house from being engrossed in thought. Mizuki unlocked the door and entered, a letter was on the dining table.

_Dear Mizuki, won't be home tonight, wrote this during lunch break, see you tomorrow. Love Ayame. _

_ "_Right, well that means microwave dinner again," Mizuki joked and grabbed an apple before heading up. _Shall I write a name again? Its been about a two days since the last one. _She thought, biting into the apple, while heading up to her room. Mizuki sat at her desk and pulled out the Death Note.

"Only criminals," she reminded herself, switching on her computer.

After and hour, she'd written about thirty names in the Death Note, many experiments, testing the Death Notes limits; but she wouldn't get the results until the next day. Mizuki hadn't expected this: but writing in the Death Note, actually was kind of, enjoyable.

"Heh, life's little surprises," she said aloud, bemused by her own curiosity.

"Enjoying yourself," a deep gruff voice called from the corner of her room.

Mizuki turned around and saw some sort of monster with bulging red and green eyes, and a wide blue grin.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" she screamed, almost falling out of her chair.

"My name is Ryuk, and I'm a shinigami; and that's my Death Note you picked up," it replied.


End file.
